


Fair Play

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Tender Loving Care [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jack’s turn to give Sam a little tender loving care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> The promised sequel to ‘Tender Loving Care’. This is dedicated to Ann and Katt for putting up with all my whining while writing the sex. And as always, my thanks to Wendy for her unfailing cheerfulness and willingness to beta these little stories of mine.
> 
> Originally posted November 2001.

FAIR PLAY

Jack woke slowly, reveling in the feeling of well being that enveloped him. He wasn’t cold, he wasn’t hungry and he wasn’t afraid for himself or for anyone else. He stretched a bit under the cozy duvet; it was so good to be back on Earth and in his own bed. Speaking of being home and in his own bed, where was his own woman? Jack rolled to his back and blindly flung an arm out towards the other side of the bed and found—nothing. Groping around, all he encountered were the bed covers and no Sam. Hell, where was she? She’d told him last night—after one of the most incredible sexual experiences of his life—that she’d be here in the morning.

The bathroom door opened, Jack winced as the bright light shown in his face. Question answered. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them. He sensed her approach, the fresh scent of soap and shampoo, then her soft lips on his. The contact was too fleeting, his mouth still searching for hers as she pulled away.

"Sorry, hon. I didn’t mean to wake you."

Her voice was way too cheerful, he decided. Jack finally managed to focus and saw that his beautiful major was…dressed? In BDU’s? "Sam?" he queried, then cringed at the way it came out as an almost whine.

Sam paused in fastening her watch, an affectionate smile on her face. "You may have been given seventy-two hours of downtime, Jack, but the rest of us have to report for duty."

Well hell, there went his rather nebulous plans of a day in bed with Sam. He’d have to fall back on plan B—which was equally as vague and sure not to be as pleasant. He watched, rather morosely, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on her boots. Reaching out, he slid his hand under her T-shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back. "You’ll be home tonight?"

"If by home you mean here, then yes." She told him, her eyes and voice tinged with amusement.

He actually felt himself flushing a bit and muttered, "Yeah…guess that’s what I meant."

Leaning down, she balanced herself with a hand on his chest and kissed him. He had just begun to lightly trace her bottom lip with his tongue when she pulled away. "See you later, love."

"Okay," he grumbled. "Drive safely," he called after her, as she left the bedroom. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jack rolled onto his side, snuggling back down under the covers. Might as well get a few more hours of sleep, he decided, chores could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juggling several grocery bags, Jack finally fumbled his key into the back door lock, eventually succeeding in opening the door. Entering the kitchen, he set his bags on the counter. Shutting the door, he saw the light on the answering machine flashing. He pushed the play button and then moving back to his groceries, he heard Sam’s voice fill the room. "Jack, something’s come up and I won’t be able to make it over tonight. Talk to you later."

He paused in putting the groceries away, a box of DiCecco fettuccine in his hand. Well hell, there went his plans for dinner and the rest of the evening. And what was going on that she wouldn’t be able to come over? He quickly put the rest of the groceries away and then picked up the phone, dialing the direct line to Sam’s lab.

"Carter." Her distracted voice sounded in his ear after five rings.

"Sam, what’s up?"

"Oh, Colonel." Her voice faded in and out a bit, as if she were working on something at the same time she was talking to him. "SG-10 needs the naqada reactor for an 0600 departure." He heard the whine of machinery in the background. "And since I had it dismantled, well, I have to put it back together." He heard her sigh into the receiver, as did he. "It’s going to take all night."

"All right then, Carter." He tried to keep his disappointment from showing in his voice, knowing she had no choice in the matter. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, sir." He listened as she hung up, then set the receiver back down in its cradle. So much for his plans for a romantic dinner and then showering Sam with a little TLC. Fortunately, the ingredients for his famous homemade Seafood Fettuccine would last—at least until tomorrow evening. He wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, wondering if there would be a Rockies game on the TV tonight….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good lord, she was exhausted. It had taken all night—and then some—to get the reactor back on line and ready to go off-world. General Hammond had finally been forced to delay SG-10’s departure to 1200, which had just been a few minutes ago. Sam watched as the event horizon dissipated and the Iris spiraled into place. Leaving the gateroom, she encountered Hammond at the top of the stairs to the control room.

"Nice work, Major."

She nodded tiredly. "Thank you, sir. I’m sorry it took so long." Sam tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, blushing slightly when Hammond chuckled.

"You’re dismissed, Major." He studied her for a minute. "And since Colonel O’Neill is still on stand down until Thursday 0700, you might as well have the time off too. You’re on stand down as well until 0700 Thursday. Now—get some rest."

"Thank you, sir." Sam nodded and gladly headed back down the stairs towards the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack hung up the phone, feeling somewhat puzzled and mildly worried. When he’d tried to contact Sam, he’d had to call around and was finally told that the Major had left the base at 1230—and it was now 1500. He quickly dialed her cell number—no answer. He called her home number next—the machine came on after two rings. He knew the only place she could be was at her home—since she wasn’t at the base or his house. Coming to a quick decision, Jack strode to the kitchen and began gathering the items he’d need to take to Sam’s place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mmmm…. Jack was kissing her, she smiled and settled into enjoy her dream. He kissed her again, his teeth tugging gently on her lower lip.

"Come on Sam, wake up, baby."

She groaned softly, she didn’t want to wake up, she wanted to finish this dream. She felt Jack’s soft lips slide along her jaw to her ear. She shivered as his warm breath fanned across her skin. "Sam," his low voice murmured directly in her ear. "Wake up." And then he bit her ear lobe.

"Jack!" she yelped, suddenly wide-awake. She opened her eyes and saw her lover’s smiling face inches from her own. "I’m awake," she groused, then smiled as he brought his lips back to hers. He brushed them briefly, then pulled back. She looked questioningly at him, raising any eyebrow. "What are you doing here?

He smiled tenderly and reached out, gently caressing her cheek. "Taking care of you. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," he smoothed back an errant curl. "Thought you might want to shower."

She smiled, her face full of pleased delight. "Dinner? You made me dinner?"

She felt her heart almost explode with love as Jack squished his face up, looking away—and then back—before replying, almost modestly, "Well, yeah. I figured it was my turn to do something for you."

Flinging her arms around his neck, Sam pulled herself up into Jack’s arms as she hugged him. His arms automatically tightened around her as she whispered in his ear, "You are a wonderful man." She pulled back far enough so that she could see his beloved face; he looked a million times better than he had the other night. Obviously the sleep, food and rest had helped him. He had shaved, she noticed thankfully, and his color was good, while the dark circles under his eye were almost gone. "A shower sounds nice," she finally said after he lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at her prolonged scrutiny.

Jack gently lowered her back down to the bed, easing her out of his embrace. Kissing her nose, he stood up as she asked, "You said thirty minutes?"

He flashed her a quick grin as he turned to leave, calling back, "More or less."

Sam sat up in the bed, yawning and stretching. She felt a heck of a lot better than she had—she looked at the clock—five hours ago! It was almost 1800! Wow, she had really crashed once she’d gotten home. She’d only meant to nap for an hour or so, then go to Jack’s. She smiled to herself; he had managed to track her down though. Of course, there were only so many places she could have been. Throwing the afghan aside, she grimaced as she realized she’d slept so long in her grubby BDU’s. Yawning again, she made her way to the bathroom.

Almost thirty minutes later, feeling refreshed after the shower and changing into clean jeans and an apple red twin set, Sam left the bedroom. Once out in the hallway, her nose was immediately assailed with the mouth-watering smells emanating from her kitchen. She paused in the doorway and watched, as Jack stood at the stove, apparently engrossed in stirring whatever it was he was cooking. She smiled, thoroughly enjoying the view. The short gray hairs just begging her to run her fingers through; his strong, broad shoulders, tapering down to his trim waist and his delectable butt—looking mighty fine in the snug fitting khakis he wore. Sam suddenly couldn’t tell if Jack or the wonderful smells originating from the stove were making her drool!

"Hey," she said quietly, alerting him to her presence.

"Sam!" He swung around, a wooden spoon in one hand; one of her dishtowels haphazardly tucked into the waistband of his jeans, acting as an apron. He grinned broadly at her and gestured towards the stove with his spoon, "Just a few more minutes."

She walked over to the stove, putting an arm around Jack’s waist and kissing his cheek. Peering around him to the stovetop, she asked, "What did you make?" Then answered her own question when she squealed, "Oh Jack! Your Seafood Fettuccine!" She removed her arm from around him and stepped closer to the stove, taking a big sniff of the simmering sauce, which promised to be loaded with shrimp and scallops. A large pot of pasta boiled merrily on a back burner and what looked like fresh asparagus was steaming in a saucepan on a third burner.

Jack took hold of her arm, tugging her away from the stove. "There’s a bottle of wine open in the dining room." He let go of her arm when they reached the doorway and swatted her on the butt, gently shooing her out of the kitchen. "Go pour yourself a glass, honey, and I’ll be there with our dinner in five minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god, Jack! This is so good!" Sam practically moaned as she put another forkful of fettuccine and shrimp into her mouth.

"Glad you like it," he replied, sounding pleased.

"I wish I could cook like this," she complained.

"You do okay, Sam."

She looked up from her plate and frowned at him, but his expression was sincere. "Jack, we both know the only thing I can ‘cook’ is a steak and a baked potato—and the potato in the microwave!"

"Like I said, Sam, you do okay." His smile was indulgent and Sam knew he was teasing her. She grinned back at him; she really wasn’t much of a cook. "Is there anymore?" She asked, scraping the last bit of the sauce and fettuccine off her plate and into her mouth.

"Sorry, hon—all gone." He gestured towards the empty serving dishes.

Her face fell for a moment, that was until he added, "But…"

"Yes?" she queried, her eyes starting to sparkle in anticipation.

"…I have cheesecake!"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "You are the most amazing man!"

Jack grinned and stood, picking up his empty plate and then Sam’s. "Be right back, baby—with your cheesecake."

Sam smiled happily, pouring herself another glass of the delicious Chardonnay Jack had chosen for their dinner. In the few short weeks they’d been together, this was only the second time Jack had done anything like this. In fact, it was the first time he’d been to her house since ‘the incident’. They had always spent their time together at his house. She wondered how he’d like her double bed. That is...if he spent the night. Oh don’t be stupid, she told herself, of course he would stay the night. They both had another thirty-six hours of downtime, and this time she’d make sure that they’d get to spend it together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack watched as Sam groaned and pushed her now empty dessert plate aside. "Had enough?" he questioned, his voice full of quiet amusement.

"I couldn’t eat another bite," she told him. She beamed one of her thousand-watt smiles his direction. "That was wonderful."

Sam shoved her chair back, but Jack jumped up quickly, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. "No, let me," he said, smiling. "My turn to do the dishes tonight." He efficiently stacked up the remaining plates and headed towards the kitchen. "Why don’t you take the wine into the living room? I rented a movie," he called back to her.

He could see her moving around in the living room, setting the wine and wine glasses down as he started rinsing and stacking the plates in the dishwasher, and then he heard her shriek in surprise when she picked up the video he’d rented. "Jack! You said you wouldn’t watch this!"

He grinned to himself as he closed the dishwasher and started wiping off the counter. He had just scored—big! "I changed my mind," he called across the room to her.

Five minutes later, Jack shut off the kitchen and dining room lights and crossed to the living room. He stood in the doorway and took a minute to admire the view. His lover sat curled up in a corner of the sofa, the soft glow of the TV and candles she’d lit causing her hair to shine like spun gold. She looked up, sensing his presence, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. She waved the remote at him. "Come on, Jack. Sit down." She patted the sofa cushion next to her.

Jack crossed to her side, kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to her. Putting his arm along the back of the sofa, Sam immediately snuggled into his side. Resting her free hand on his thigh, she pointed the remote at the VCR. He pulled her close as she nestled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The warm weight of her against him was incredibly satisfying. Jack decided he could sit through any movie—even ‘Bridget Jones’s Diary’—if he could hold Sam in his arms while doing so.

Jack eventually found himself smiling, then chuckling and actually—almost—cheering when Bridget and her lawyer finally kissed in the snow. He also found himself idly wondering how Sam would look in a tiger-print thong…maybe for Christmas. The credits finished and Jack picked up the remote, hitting the rewind button.

"Thank you, honey." Sam kissed him on the cheek. "That wasn’t so bad was it?" The look she gave him was a bit uncertain.

"Nah, it was kind of good. Never let it be said that I won’t watch a ‘chick flick’ with my chick." He smirked at her. "Oomph! Hey!" That comment earning him an elbow in the ribs. He rubbed his side as Sam stood and stretched, raising her arms over her head, all the while admiring the way her sweater hugged the curves of her breasts.

"You are my chick!" he teased, knowing it would annoy her.

She got an odd look on her face, her expression suddenly serious as she lowered her arms, tugging on the hem of her sweater. Shit, he began to panic, what had he done?

"Is that all I am? Your ‘chick’?" she asked, her voice calm and her gaze steady.

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. He hadn’t seen this coming, though he was surprised it hadn’t surfaced before now. Holding her eyes he said, "You know you’re more than just my ‘chick’, Sam."

"Do I?" she asked, her tone more curious than accusing, her expression almost melancholy.

"Hell, Sam. Of course you do." He stood then and stepping around the coffee table and pulled her into his arms. Resting his cheek against her hair, Jack gently stroked her back. She stood stiffly for a moment, but soon relaxed into his embrace. "Baby, you know you mean more to me than my life. I wish we could have a normal relationship, that everyone could know what you are to me." He sighed heavily, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her head back so he could look in her eyes. "One day, baby. One day," he promised.

Her eyes suddenly glistened with unshed tears; her soft hand working it’s way between their bodies to rest on his cheek. He turned his head enough to kiss her palm. "I know, Jack, I know," she whispered. "It’s just nice to hear the words every now and then."

"I know I’m not much good with the words, Sam." Relief started to fill him as she nodded in understanding. He should have realized she needed some reassurance, that in their world—with the necessity of concealment—each moment together took on much greater meaning. He leaned in closer then, his hand tightening in her hair. "You know I’m more a man of action," he murmured against her lips. He heard her sigh as her eyes closed and his lips captured hers. Holding her firmly, with one hand still cradling her head and the other around her waist, he felt her melt against him. Angling his head, he traced her lips with his tongue, and with a soft moan, she opened her mouth for him.

He swept his tongue into her mouth, along her teeth and finally tangling with her tongue. She slid her arms around him as he widened his stance, supporting her and at the same time sliding one strong leg between hers. The hand around her back tugged at her top until it pulled free of her jeans and he could slide his hand up the soft skin of her back. Pressing between her shoulder blades, he moved her subtly against him. She hadn’t worn a bra and he groaned himself at the sweet contact of her breasts against his chest.

Sam’s hands were busy as well, as one worked its way under his loose shirt at his waist, caressing his back. Running is mouth from her lips along her jaw, he could hear and feel her soft panting breaths against his throat. "Jack," she whimpered, her voice sounding heavy with desire as he tugged on the neckline of her sweater, leaving wet kisses on her collarbone.

Jack brought his lips back to hers, giving her small, biting kisses, teasing her with his teeth and tongue. She hooked a leg around him, pulling herself even closer to him, rubbing against his growing erection. It was his turn to whimper as she moved seductively against him. Realizing this was going faster than he wanted, Jack reluctantly pulled away from Sam, grabbing her wrists and holding them at her sides as she protested with an impassioned cry. "Jack?" she moaned, swaying slightly, her eyes wide and dark with passion, her lips soft and swollen from his kisses.

He released one of her wrists and cupped her cheek. "Let’s go to the bedroom," he murmured gently, trying to calm himself. He wanted to take his time with Sam tonight.

She nodded and pulling free of his restraining hand, she quickly moved about the room, blowing out the candles while he shut off the TV. Sam took his hand then, and led him through the dark house to her bedroom. She pulled him into the room letting go of his hand as she crossed to the bedside table, turning on the small boudoir lamp. Soft light filled the room, and she turned to face him, raising her hands to the buttons on his shirt.

"No," he grabbed her hands, and at her startled expression added more gently, "Let me take care of you tonight."

Her eyes widened, and then her lips curved into a sultry smile as she nodded in understanding. She let her arms drop down to her sides. Jack crossed to the bed first, pulling the covers back and really noticing for the first time how small her bed was. A rush of primitive satisfaction ran through him. He was fiercely glad she hadn’t needed a larger bed—until now, until him. Even though he knew now that she hadn’t had any intimate relationships since moving to Colorado Springs, it never the less pleased him. And as to the size of the bed? Oh well, he rationalized, they usually slept wrapped around each other anyway. Though, he grinned at the thought, if they made a habit of staying at her place, he might have to insist on a king-size mattress.

He turned back to face Sam, who hadn’t moved, her face alight with quiet amusement. "I know it’s going to be close quarters, Jack."

Damn, how did she know what he’d been thinking? He grinned. "I’m sure we’ll be able to manage."

She giggled as his hands came to rest at her waist. "We do seem to sleep on top of each other, don’t we?"

"That we do," he agreed, gliding his hands in a caressing sweep up her ribs, to her collarbones. She leaned into his touch as he ran his fingertips delicately along her shoulders before tugging on her cardigan, pulling it down her arms and then tossing it aside. He brought his hands to her waist next, grabbing the hem of the shell and quickly pulling it over her head. It too, joined its companion on the floor. He took her hands then, holding them as he stepped back a pace and studied her torso. She shifted; it seemed, a bit uncertainly under his intense gaze, finally looking down at their joined hands.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he murmured. She looked up then, her luminous blue eyes meeting his, an almost shy smile slowly brightening her face. He let go of her left hand, and moving in a bit closer again, reached out and gently ran a finger down the swell of her left breast. "Your breasts are perfect." He released her other hand and brought both of his hands to her breasts, covering them with his warm palms, kneading them gently. Her head fell back as she leaned into the caress, and he brought his mouth to her throat, delicately nipping and sucking at the soft skin there. He continued with the hot caresses, carefully tugging and pulling at her nipples with his fingers, enjoying the soft whimpers his touch induced. Feeling her start to sag against him, Jack quickly placed an arm around her waist to help support her, her arms rising to clutch at his shoulders.

"Jack?" Sam pleaded, her voice soft and breathless against his shoulder. "The bed…?"

He turned with her still in his arms and shuffled her back until her legs came up against the side of the bed. Jack gently pushed her down, and she scooted back on the mattress, lying down against the pillows piled up at the headboard. His nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings of her jeans, and he expertly pulled them—and her panties—down and off her long legs. Flinging them to the floor to join the rest of her clothing, he straightened up and stood back, gazing down at her now nude body laid out before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam watched through desire-laden eyes, as her lover began unfastening his shirt, only undoing a couple of buttons before pulling it off over his head. It fluttered to the floor as he shucked his khakis and boxers off; he then knelt on the edge of the bed. She moved more towards the center of the bed as she felt the mattress dip beneath his weight, and then he was stretched out on his side next to her. Propped up on his elbow, he brought his hand to her face, tenderly stroking her forehead, her cheeks, tracing her nose, her lips with a gentle finger. He cupped her chin with his hand and brought his lips down to hers, lightly brushing them. She reached up to his nape, eager to pull him closer, but he pulled back abruptly. Her hand fell back to her side in confusion, as he said, "No, let me, Sam."

Unsure as to his intentions, Sam found herself holding her breath in anticipation of his next move as he lowered his head back down to hers, only to be mildly disappointed when he began giving her light, fleeting kisses on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks. She shifted restlessly, moaning in growing frustration as he continued with the teasing touches. His hand soon left her throat and began making leisurely, sweeping strokes down her body; feathering along her ribs, down her hip, then traveling slowly back up again, brushing tantalizingly at her belly, her breasts. He continued to stroke her, sensitizing her to his slightest touch until she was writhing wantonly under his hand and mouth, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

He raised his head from where he’d been nibbling her ear and captured her gaze as he deliberately ran his hand down her breastbone, across her trembling belly to the nest of curls waiting at the juncture of her thighs. She whimpered and shifted her hips, parting her legs; inviting him wordlessly to continue further with his caress. His hand seemed to linger for long moments before finally moving and cupping her tenderly, his fingers lightly probing and stroking, slipping easily through her already slick folks.

"Jack," she whimpered, craving more than the soft touches that he tormented her with. "Please…" she practically begged.

She watched as his lips curved into a wolfish smile of pure male triumph before he brought his lips back down to hers in a hard, passionate kiss; his lips forcing hers apart as his tongued plundered her mouth. She found herself moving her hips helplessly against his hand, but he forced her still, gradually easing the intensity of the kiss and his touch until she lay quiescent beneath him. He raised his head, and she opened her eyes to focus on his; they glistened with passion and what looked suspiciously like power. The power, she acknowledged, that she freely gave him over her body as well as her heart.

His fingers began moving with earnest intent between her legs, parting and caressing the soft folds as he gently stroked her. "Show me how you like it, Sam," he whispered, his voice dark and seductive as his fingers sought out her tiny bud of pleasure. "Show me how to please you," he coaxed. She felt herself blushing at the thought of doing that, but found herself drowning in his deep brown eyes, unable to deny him anything.

She hesitantly moved her slender hand down to rest on top of his much larger one. "Use your middle and ring fingers, Jack," she whispered, jerking slightly as he pressed them into her soft flesh, searching for her clitoris. She placed her fingers on top of his and carefully guided him until she felt them pressing at just the right spot.

"There?" he murmured; her eyes fastening helplessly on his as he started moving his fingers in a gentle circular motion. She whimpered softly as he unerringly found the right angle and just the right rhythm, unable to tear her gaze away from his. She moaned again as he increased the pressure slightly, mesmerized by the look of intense satisfaction on his face as she let herself respond freely to his touch.

Her hips started moving of their own accord, in time with the movement of his fingers. She clutched desperately at his wrist, trying to control his movements, but he wouldn’t be deterred. With a powerless cry, she released his wrist and flinging her arm above her head, she let her eyes close as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"No, Sam," his deep voice penetrating into her desire-soaked brain, "Look at me."

"Jack…please," she pleaded, barely able to gasp the words out, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillows.

She felt him begin to move, and she whimpered as the hand between her legs slowed slightly while his other arm, which lay under shoulders, shifted until his hand cradled her head, stilling her movements. "Look at me, love," he commanded.

Obeying the command in his voice, she slowly opened her eyes and gave herself over to his desire. His expression was tender as he continued to stroke her, murmuring endearments softly as he began moving his fingers insistently against her tender bud. Sam kept her eyes focused on his, letting herself get lost in the heated depths of his dark brown eyes. She finally let herself move again with his touch, abandoning herself to the pleasure he so effortlessly evoked in her.

"Oh, god, Jack," she moaned, as she once more felt the telltale flutters of her climax begin low in her stomach. She gasped as he increased the intensity, his fingers moving in rapid, firm, strokes against her. Her hips bucked helplessly against his strong hand as her orgasm hit, his fingers never letting up in their unrelenting pressure. Sam cried out harshly, his name ripped from her throat as she let the waves of intense pleasure wash over her. She kept her eyes locked with his the whole time, feeling as if she were dying in their velvety depths as she let him watch what he could do to her. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, as she lost herself in his eyes.

"Sam, baby," she dimly heard Jack’s voice coaxing her gently back to awareness, her body still shuddering sporadically from the intensity of her orgasm. His hand still lay nestled between her legs, though now it was more a comforting presence than an arousing one. He smiled tenderly at her as she finally focused on him again.

She gave him a breathless smile, her eyes glittering with pleasure. "Wow," she finally whispered.

He grinned; looking mighty pleased with himself, as if his ego needed any more boosting, she thought wryly. Though she had to admit, that was probably the most intense orgasm she’d ever had that hadn’t involved actual penetration. And speaking of penetration…she could feel Jack’s heavy erection throbbing against her outer thigh. She moved her leg, rubbing against him and was rewarded by a soft groan from her lover.

"Sam," he protested half-heartedly, "You’re suppose to be the one getting the tender loving care tonight."

She smiled lovingly at him. Silly man, she thought fondly, he still didn’t get it. "Don’t you know? Your pleasure is my pleasure, Jack."

His eyes started to smolder at her words, his face darkening with desire. "Then let’s both have pleasure," he growled, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Sam met his kiss with an equal hunger, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth, her hands clamping onto his shoulders as he eased his chest down onto hers. One hand nudged at her thigh, and she shifted with him, spreading her legs more and bringing her knees up as she made room for him to nestle between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his rock-hard penis brushing against her slick folds. Sam let go of his shoulders and ran her hands down his sides, one hand clutching his hip while the other trailed around his abdomen to his groin. It was Jack’s turn to moan as her hand closed gently around his rigid length.

"Sam, baby," he groaned, thrusting himself against her hand as she stroked him, squeezing gently. She lightly trailed her fingers along his shaft to the broad head, feeling the moisture already gathering there.

"Jack," she found herself pleading with him yet again, as she moved her hips against him, urging him closer to her heated core. "Oh, Jack, yes…." she groaned as she felt the first touch of his penis against her tender opening. She adjusted the angle of her hips, once more clutching at his shoulders as he began to slowly enter her. Sam took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax as she accepted his deep penetration, her internal muscles frantically trying to accommodate his girth. It was always like this, at first she had felt overwhelmed by his size and presence, but now she reveled in it. When he was finally seated fully within her, he buried his face in the curve of her neck and cupping her shoulders, began moving powerfully within her.

Sam wrapped her strong legs around him, moving fluidly with him as he thrust heavily into her. Her soft cries were eventually punctuated by his low groans as they strained against each other. Jack shifted suddenly, sliding his arms under her knees, forcing her legs back further towards her chest and she cried out sharply as the change in position intensified the feelings he elicited in her. "Jack, please…" she almost sobbed, as sensation spiraled out of control and she began convulsing in his arms as her second orgasm ripped through her. She dimly realized that Jack was holding himself still, deep within her as her vaginal muscles contracted strongly around him. Sam panted softly, clinging weakly to his shoulders as the last spasms of her climax rippled through her, feeling his muscles tense as he once more started thrusting vigorously into her.

It didn’t take long until Jack reached his own climax, thrusting deep and grinding his hips endlessly against her as he sagged into her arms; a low groan rumbling from deep within his chest as he emptied himself into her willing body. She cradled him tenderly in her arms as he finally collapsed against her, burying his face even deeper into the hollow of her neck, his heavy weight pressing her into the mattress. She smiled to herself, glorying in the feeling of him on her and still in her. She never grew tired of this, when Jack was still vulnerable and they existed in their own world that was only as big as the bed they were in. And in this case…well, she giggled unexpectedly, with both of them in her antique double bed, their world had suddenly shrunk!

"What’s so funny?" he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Nothing, really…" she giggled again as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he demanded, looking so downright sexy and pleased with himself, there wasn’t anyway that she could resist him.

"Well, Jack…I just realized how my small bed really is, compared to yours."

"Yeah, I noticed," he rumbled. Sam whimpered softly as he gently withdrew from her, rolling onto his back and pulling her into his arms. She immediately snuggled into his side, snickering as she realized she didn’t have much choice, it was either lay practically on top of him or end up on the floor.

"Hey, no giggling," he admonished, which only caused her to chuckle even more.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Sam looked at her lover. The contentment and peace evident in his face filled her with so much love, she could feel tears starting to well in her eyes. If she had had any doubts about whether or not she was more than just his ‘chick’, well, she could easily put those to rest, she decided. Even though he didn’t say it often, she was just starting to realize that his actions had always demonstrated his love for her.

Reaching out, she gently caressed his cheek. "I love you so much," she murmured. His eyes flared with emotion, and he slid his hand up her back to cradle her head, pulling her down to him. Her lips met his, and they shared the sweetest, most tender kiss she could ever have imagined. Pulling back, she studied his beloved face, once more searching his expression. He didn’t look away, but held her gaze and Sam instinctively knew all that he wasn’t saying—and it was enough, she decided. She kissed him again, than settled back into his arms, resting her cheek against his chest. Yes, she realized, it was way more than enough.

THE END


End file.
